Five Things About You
by MLorelei88
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov nunca se sintió cómodo en Rusia, no siendo más que un escritor que escribía romance sin haberlo sentido nunca. Lucía indiferente a la vida, soñaba despierto y lo único que le hacía sentir vivo era escribir y leer lo que jamás sentiría. Empero, aun siendo esto así, solo bastó una nerviosa y cálida sonrisa para acabar todo esto.
1. CAPITULO I Lápiz y papel

**[** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yuri_ _On Ice! Y sus respectivos autores._ **]**

La historia se ambienta en un " _Alternative_ _Universe"_ conocido por sus siglas AU, teniendo como pareja principal a Viktor y Yuri. Se respeta la diferencia de edad de ambos personajes, así como su nacionalidad. No obstante, difiere del _canon_ sus profesiones e incluso el lugar del que viene Yuri. Sí, he cambiado Hasetsu por Gokayama, un pueblo que es precioso y he decidido ambientar la historia en este pueblo porque me parece un lugar más austero y sencillo.

Asimismo, debo aclarar que la historia no excederá los cinco capítulos y cada uno será de cinco páginas. Es un _short-_ _fic,_ por lo que el desarrollo del mismo será un poco rápido pero, espero encarecidamente que os guste porque espero que os apetezca tan dulce como el café de sus mañanas o, si son como yo y no beben café, entonces al chocolate.

 **Las actualizaciones serán semanales. Días de actualización:** _miércoles._

* * *

 **Five Things About** **You**

 _"_ _En un campo de flores, conocí al dios de la música"_

 **CAPITULO I.** _Lápiz y papel_

 _San Petersburgo_ , **Rusia**.

Sonrió afable a las mujeres que le saludaban con timidez, correspondiéndoles sin algo que fuera más allá de la cortesía. Podía sentir la punta de su nariz fría y sus mejillas arreboladas en consecuencia al desafiante clima de San Petersburgo, en reiteradas ocasiones encogiéndose en su lugar del frío que calaba sus pesadas ropas y enfundando sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, preguntándose cuándo acabaría el invierno.

Viktor Nikiforov siempre se consideró una persona tranquila y madura, pero en ocasiones se cuestionaba si realmente conocía el significado de vivir y amar. Solía descubrirse mirando su alrededor, observando cómo la vida evolucionaba y transcurría siendo externa a él, quien sentado junto a su ventana acostumbraba a leer un libro de su gran biblioteca o a escribir como el escritor anónimo que era aclamado desde las sombras a la luz del día.

Se sentía muerto en vida, acostumbrado a mirar la vida pasar junto a él y a sumergirse en las palabras de una historia que, si bien le envolvía en un relato tan vívido como precioso, no lo vivía realmente.

Exhalando un exhaustivo suspiro, entornó sus ojos celestes a un lado, percibiendo la alta y delgada figura de Christopher Giacometti, un amigo de la infancia que volvía de Suiza. Chris, con quien tenía una nimia diferencia de edad, era un hombre de grandes ojos verdes y cabello rubio, nunca irrespetando su filosofía de lucir coqueto al público que atraía como la luz a las polillas. No obstante, no era como si él realmente pudiese decir algo al respecto.

— ¿Has estado esperando mucho? —le preguntó, posteriormente haberle saludado con una sonrisa de perfectas y alineadas perlas.

—Lo necesario—respondió, correspondiendo el saludo. Acto seguido, ambos se dispusieron a ingresar al bar más cercano, donde se presumía un perfecto y bien tallado mobiliario de madera caoba barnizado. Las luces eran tenues y su fulgor se derramaba sobre las botellas expuestas en la barra, donde el _bartender_ se movía con una rapidez y agilidad sorprendentes.

—Hacía algún tiempo que no nos reuníamos en un lugar así, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? —consultó, sosteniendo entre sus dedos su fina y transparente copa, líquido ámbar atrapado entre las paredes de cristal conforme se revolvía de un lugar a otro, burbujeando suavemente.

— ¿No puedo quedar contigo para beber una copa sin tener algo que decirte? —cuestionó, prefiriendo no ahogar su inquietud en la bebida. En respuesta a esto, el rubio le miró con una de sus oscuras y perfectamente depiladas cejas enarcadas, luciendo impolutas—. Bien—se rindió, riendo por lo bajo, el gesto no llegando a su mirada—. Creo que me iré de Rusia por un tiempo.

— ¿Yakov lo sabe? —inquirió, el otro negando—. Demonios, Viktor. ¿Y a dónde piensas ir? —se atrevió en averiguar, dejando su copa a un lado y centrando su atención en su amigo.

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—. Estuve pensando en _Gokayama_ en Japón. El novio de Yuri estuvo allí por un tiempo y sus fotografías en _Instagram_ eran preciosas. Parece un lugar bonito—explicó, como si tal excusa le pudiese salvar de su padre.

—Veintisiete años y sigues comportándote como un niño, solo espero que no te enamores de ese lugar o de alguien en específico. Este es tu hogar—advirtió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la idea de verse separado del ojiazul de cabello platinado y piel pálida.

—Te escuchas como una novia celosa—bromeó, no queriendo admitir que, aunque haya pasado su vida entera en Rusia, nunca se sintió pertenecido a ese lugar. Quizá no buscaba pertenecer a un determinado lugar, sino a alguien pero, definitivamente, ese _alguien_ no estaba en San Petersburgo.

— _Soy_ una novia celosa—corroboró, enfatizando sus palabras y riendo de ellas una vez dichas, su grave voz burbujeando en su pecho en forma de una suave y casi inexistente risa floja.

—Además, yo no me enamoro tan fácilmente—continuó, siendo su turno de componer una mueca desentendida, incrédulo de ello.

—La última vez que te _"enamoraste"_ —se detuvo, dibujando comillas en el aire, exaltando así su ironía—, fue de una chica que viste en la estación de metro. La invitaste enseguida a un café y a la semana, te cansaste de ella. Luego fue con este chico que trabajaba como profesor de—

—Suficiente—intervino, silenciando sus palabras—. Ya lo comprendí. Nada de enamoramientos.

 _Área de Gokayama_ , **Japón**.

En el área correspondiente a la ciudad de _Nanto_ sobresaltaba la vivaz y oliva maleza de los campos y las montañas, el sonido de grillos y cigarras envolviendo el lugar que era bendecido por el astro mayor. Era verano, y podía ver niños corriendo de un lugar a otro en una interminable búsqueda y cacería de insectos, a los agricultores cuidando de sus plantaciones y a los ancianos en los pórticos de altas casas que resultaban tan antiguas como el número trescientos.

Era un lugar, ciertamente, tan encantador como la palabra misma. Había decidido disfrutar de una caminata desde la entrada del pueblo hasta su hotel, paseándose por distintos senderos en los que podía conocer más del pequeño poblado hasta detenerse delante de una casa en específico, reconociendo una melodía de piano que conocía muy bien y, además, acostumbraba a tocar en las noches solitarias en las que no podía dormir.

El toque era suave y profundo, un corazón abismalmente deprimido siendo el artista de la adaptación. Más sin embargo, la melodía era gentil y dulce, risueña y melancólica, como la voz que originalmente interpretaba la canción capaz de describir a la perfección la soledad y frustración de un hombre que lo tenía todo y, a su vez, nada. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien más conociese la canción de su alma?

Quiso saber quién podría ser el artista de tal beldad, pero se abstuvo y continuó su trayecto, convenciéndose de que debía llegar a su hotel y descansar tras un agotador viaje. Y, ajeno a la fascinación y conmoción que movió al extranjero que fuera reanudaba su camino, el pianista dejaba que sus dedos danzaran sobre las teclas blancas camufladas entre las delgadas y negras, su oído afinándose ante cualquier discordancia con su melodía.

En medio de la gran sala de estar era casi etérea la imagen que daba el muchacho sentado allí, sumido en las notas musicales y en la soledad que expresaba detrás de un gran y elegante piano de color negro. Pocas eran las veces en las que dejaba absorberse tanto por la música, pero siempre era el característico aroma de la nicotina lo que le devolvía a la realidad, su hermana haciendo acto de presencia para aplaudir su talento que él, sinceramente, creía no tener.

—Siempre que crees estar solo en casa, tocas esa melodía. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, su hermano deslizándose sobre el asiento hasta quedar en pie, irguiéndose tímidamente en su metro setenta y tres de altura. No era extraordinariamente alto, pero tampoco era muy bajo.

— _Stay_ _Close_ _To Me_ —respondió, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Apresúrate, tienes que entregar unas cajas al hotel de Minako! —desde el exterior de la casa, el muchacho escuchó su nombre, dando un salto sobre sus pasos para despedirse rápidamente de su hermana que, parecía ser, acostumbraba a ponerle incómodo en situaciones como aquella.

Su hermana era una mujer madura, con un divorcio sobre sus hombros y una personalidad desinteresada. Solía inmiscuirse en una situación cuando era necesario, pero últimamente no dejaba de insistir en conversar con él sobre su futuro como artista. Aparentemente, ella estaba particularmente interesada en lo que haría, y temía que esto tuviese como precedente su miedo a acabar como ella, en el pueblo en el que nació y siendo desdichada en el amor, atándose a un recuerdo.

Yuri Katsuki era joven, tenía veintitrés años y había asistido a la universidad en la ciudad. A pesar de ello, la carrera que había escogido no había sido de su total agrado y comenzaba a extrañar el poblado; así que, una vez con su título en manos y siendo asegurado el orgullo de sus padres, regresó Gokayama con la intención de quedarse. Era tranquilo, abundaba la armonía y tal era su paz que podía pintar con frecuencia.

En cuanto al amor, no le preocupaba mucho tener una relación ni tampoco le interesaba nadie. Era como si no perteneciera a nadie o, por el contrario, estuviese esperando a una persona especial; una persona que cambiaría su vida y su perspectiva de la misma por completo. Empero, aún no lo había encontrado y, naturalmente, esto le aliviaba.

Sacudiendo sus constantes pensamientos, esos que siempre parecían atormentarlo, se halló a sí mismo en el pórtico de su casa, recibiendo a ambos de sus padres en una vieja camioneta. En la parte trasera podía entrever parte de las cosechas que serían comercializadas en el pueblo y, asimismo, debía entregar a Minako Okukawa, dueña de uno de los principales hoteles del lugar y amiga de la familia.

En un salto, subió a la camioneta y se puso en marcha, dejando atrás su hogar preguntándose qué tenía de malo quedarse allí. La soledad no era tan mala una vez que te has acostumbrado a ella. No había nada de malo en amar su pueblo, en querer envejecer allí con un perro a su lado mientras pintaba los bosques que vestían las montañas que los rodeaban. Sinceramente, tenía aspiraciones que quería cumplir, pero sentía que lo iba arruinar y prefería quedarse en su zona de _confort._

Recorrió el pueblo casi por completo, cruzando caminos de tierra y escuchando una vieja melodía en la emisora, tarareándola sin quererlo realmente. Era algo típico, como si de esa forma quisiera espantar sus pensamientos sobre su futuro laboral y sentimental. Quería terminar su trabajo y volver a casa, recoger sus materiales de pintura y escoger un lugar en el que relajarse y expresar lo que sentía a través de un lienzo.

De esta forma, visualizó a pocos metros el hotel de Minako, desacelerando inmediatamente el vehículo y apeando del mismo una vez estacionado, preparándose para bajar las cajas que serían dispuestas a su amiga. De tal modo, tomó una bocanada de aire insípido y comenzó a deslizar las cajas de madera, resintiendo entonces el peso de las verduras y hortalizas. Seguidamente, las depositó a un lado en el suelo con habilidad aprendida de la experiencia.

No recordaba cuándo ni cómo, pero desde que tenía memoria siempre realizaba los recados de sus padres y les ayudaba con la entrega de sus cosechas. Aun así, nunca aprendió realmente _algo_ de ello. Es decir, era algo casi inconsciente su trabajo y francamente no le importaba. No quería aprender sobre cómo cosechar o pretendía seguir el negocio familiar, pero sentía que no había más opción que esa si se acobardaba con intentar _algo_ con su sueño de ser un artista.

— _Hey, you_ _need_ _some_ _help_ _?_ —escuchó una suave voz dirigirse hacia él, sorprendiéndole inmediatamente. Se enderezó en su lugar y giró su rostro a un lado, pudiendo fascinarse con la belleza que reflejaba un alto hombre a su lado—. _Sorry_ _, I don´t_ _speak_ _Japanese_ _. I_ _think_ _that_ _I_ _understand_ _more_ _than_ _I_ _speak_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _prefer_ _talk_ _in_ _English_ — sucedió, nerviosismo inexplicable moviéndose en su impecable acento inglés.

El japonés admiró en milésimas de segundos los rasgos delicados del extranjero, dedicándose a contemplar sus altos pómulos y finos labios, nariz recta y pequeña que era un tanto respingada, sus cejas rectas que impedían advertir sus pensamientos y unos pequeños pero deslumbrantes ojos celestes, cuyos eran enmarcados por largas pestañas del mismo tono de su cabello peinado hacia un lado. Era un hombre atractivo físicamente, con un aspecto afable y que no perdía su masculinidad por ello.

—Realmente no importa—le respondió, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber tomado clases de idiomas durante la universidad—. Son solo un par de cajas y—

—Te ayudaré—esta vez afirmó el desconocido, dejando su equipaje a un lado y moviéndose junto a él, acompañándolo a bajar las cajas restantes.

Yuri no quiso sentirse cohibido, pero era extraña la sensación que le dejaba en el paladar el tener a tal hombre a su lado. Sentía que lo conocía o algo semejante a la sensación de familiaridad invadía su pecho inquieto. El aroma almizclado oprimía sus fosas nasales, aturdiéndole un poco el fuerte perfume que portaba el impecable visitante. No le molestaba, pero sí picaba su nariz hasta hacerle estornudar en más de una ocasión a lo que, divertido, el más alto le respondía con suavidad.

El extranjero, por otra parte, parecía olvidar completamente su promesa de no enamorarse. Pero, francamente, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo si un chico como aquel se le cruzaba en el camino? No era exactamente una belleza extravagante, en cambio era natural y simple. Era de piel suavemente bronceada pero aun así, pálido. Sus mejillas eran tiernas, pudiendo leer que el muchacho era susceptible a la ansiedad y al sobrepeso. Sin embargo, conservaba una figura delgada y atlética.

Su cabello oscuro estaba desordenado, grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate escondidos tras unos grandes lentes que resultaban agradables en su rostro. Tenía un fino mentón, una pequeña nariz y unas cejas tan expresivas como su mirada. Era alto, pero no tanto como él y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, eso le había hecho verse cautivado por él.

Aparentemente, Chris tenía razones para considerarlo un niño. Pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, naturalmente era así.

Cuando todas las cajas fueron dejadas en el _lobby,_ les sorprendió la delgada y alta figura de una mujer que rondaba sus treinta años. Tenía las piernas largas y un cuerpo que parecía de bailarina, cabello largo rozando su oscilante cintura y rasgos que la delataban como una mujer con ascendencia extranjera. Vestía con simplicidad, pero de alguna forma lucía atractiva.

— ¡Yuri! —fue lo primero que dijo, frunciendo sus finas cejas sobre almendrados y severos ojos de irises color plomo, largas y rizadas pestañas condecorando la fuerza de su mirada—. ¿Has dejado que un cliente cargue las cajas? —le cuestionó, ubicando ambos de sus brazos en sus costados como en forma de jarra, frunciendo sus finos labios en una línea neutra.

—Disculpe, yo insistí en ayudarle—intervino con amabilidad, su acento japonés evidenciando su origen ruso. Seguido de esto, el muchachito le miró con curiosidad, él no teniendo más opción que guiñarle un ojo coqueto, queriendo transmitir un mensaje de seguridad y de control con la situación.

La mujer le miró con desconfianza, cruzada de brazos y examinándolo con pétrea mirada, asintiendo conforme cuando no descubrió mentira alguna en el ojiazul que le sonreía con gentileza. Acto seguido, le invitó a pasar y advirtió al Katsuki que, algo así, no podía volver a suceder. En vista de esto, el ojicafé asintió y exhaló un suspiro resignado. Aquellos ojos azules le habían robado el corazón.


	2. CAPITULO II El pianista del arte

**CAPITULO II.** _El Pianista del Arte_

El verano era una de sus estaciones favoritas. Podía vislumbrar el color y la alegría que podía representar en sus obras, anhelante de tal expectativa en su vida invernal. De tal modo, cuando los rayos de la incandescente estrella comenzaron a picar sus ojos, se despertó casi de inmediato. Seguidamente, se preparó para un día fuera del hotel y, con un degastado cuaderno y lápiz, se encaminó a las montañas al extremo del pueblo.

No recordaba cuándo comenzó a escribir, pero ahora meditaba en lo necesaria que se había vuelto tal acción. Aparentemente se había vuelto una adicción el reflejar sus pensamientos más desordenados y emociones en un documento, pero ciertamente era lo que le hacía sentir vivo. La simple acción de escribir era, definitivamente, tan necesaria como el respirar. Más aun así, pudo verse en retrospectiva hacia unos años, cuando vacilaba con respecto a esa gran meta con la que soñaba.

Qué hilarante pensar en lo confundido que se sentía durante aquellos años.

Actualmente tenía veintisiete años, casi alcanzaba los treinta y jamás había conocido algo semejante al amor; de hecho, siempre se comportó como un niño caprichoso que toma lo que quiere y lo desecha cuando ya no lo necesita. Sin embargo, con la escritura, jamás sucedió esto. Había sido algo constante y que requirió mucho esfuerzo el reconocer que era su propósito en la vida el llevar historias a estanterías, listas para que alguien le leyese y se sintiera identificado, para que supiera que no estaba solo.

Era sincero consigo mismo, por lo que siempre se preguntaba si algún día se cansaría de escribir o eventualmente le faltaría la creatividad e inspiración. Aun así, ese día aún no había llegado y se sentía afortunado de ello, pudiendo disfrutar de lo que lo llenaba de color y vida. Y, naturalmente, se había visto tan absorbido por su profesión que jamás conoció lo que era verdaderamente amar y vivir.

No, de hecho, ¿en algún momento de su vida se enamoró de algo que no fueran las letras? La respuesta a esto era clara y rotunda, pero aun inaceptable.

Con esto en mente, sus pisadas atravesaban la maleza del bosque y las canciones de las cigarras. Los rayos de luz se escabullían entre las hojas y las cúpulas olivas que conformaban los frondosos árboles lo envolvían en un cálido ambiente que le inspiraba una historia de amor entre castillos y espadas. Magia, lujuria, guerra, toda clase de ideas cruzaban sus pensamientos.

Podía tratarse de un amor entre un inquisidor y una hechicera, una princesa prometida y una viuda reina, entre dos caballeros de distintos reinos, de una reina y un soldado del reino enemigo. El amor era flexible y, evidentemente, estaba en todas partes… excepto en él.

Finalmente, se detuvo en medio de un gran espacio que era libre de las cúpulas de los árboles, el césped impoluto y brillante invitándole a sentarse a realizar un boceto de lo que podría ser su próxima historia. Era un lugar amplio, de vivos colores y tranquilidad inexorable, pero algo había atrapado su atención y le había intrigado con claridad.

Junto a él, allí sobre el suelo, podía entrever distintas pinturas y pinceles, un alto soporte sosteniendo un lienzo terminado, ambientado en el mismo lugar, difiriendo tan solo del hombre vestido de negro que parecía tocar un precioso violín de madera caoba, el cielo coronándolo siendo uno medianoche estrellado, la galaxia abrazándolo y meciéndolo en su soledad conforme podía casi imaginarse la melodía que aquel hombre que, semejante a él, parecía tocar.

Era un cuadro hermoso. Tal y como la melodía del piano.

Seguidamente, quiso pensar que el protagonista de tal pintura manipulaba su instrumento al son de Tartini. Probablemente era porque la pieza de la que se prometía un extraordinario nacimiento era, sin duda alguna, una perfecta representación de la tristeza y la incomprensión, así como la perfección que significaban sus notas. Era la melodía dolorosa de un demonio, expresando la profunda herida que había causado la indiferencia y el rechazo; así como su desesperación y su promesa de renacer de entre las cenizas a lo que le habían reducido las habladurías.

Hundido en un infinito hilo de pensamientos, los pasos de un acompañante le sonsacaron, la sorpresa invadiendo a ambos al reconocerse. El extranjero se irguió sobre sus pasos, dejando a un lado su evaluación de la pintura para encarar al muchachito que le miraba con ojos impresionados, el café reluciendo sorprendido tras brillantes cristales. Seguidamente, balbuceó un par de inentendibles palabras, nervioso de que un desconocido haya visto su pintura.

—Es un bonito lugar, pero no creí encontrarme con alguien más aquí—comentó, advirtiendo el nerviosismo en el muchacho que, hasta el momento, le había cautivado y sacudía su mera existencia. El otro, simultáneamente, parecía incapaz de escapar de su estupor, aun no concibiendo la idea de estar acompañado en un lugar tan amplio como aquel.

—Usted es—

—Viktor Nikiforov—se presentó, recordando que el día anterior no lo había hecho—. No nos habíamos presentado—añadió, sintiendo desdén hacia sí mismo al sentir las esquinas de su corazón inquietarse, el calor abrumando cada centímetro de su nívea piel. Sinceramente, sentía que una fuerza de atracción lo empujaba hacia el menor, imposibilitándose la idea de alejarse o pretender ignorar las sensaciones que en él despertaba.

—Yuri Katsuki—fue su turno de presentarse, inclinándose ante el extranjero como una costumbre en el país coronado por el despertar del mundo.

—Mucho gusto, Yuri—murmuró, siendo la más pobre excusa para regodearse de saborear el nombre del muchacho en su lengua, sintiéndose encantado con él. Aquella, ineludiblemente, era la desventaja de ser tan inocente como un niño en el ámbito del amor. Era caprichoso y nada más, púes no conocía las maravillas del amor a pesar de que esa era su especialidad en la literatura.

—Puedo preguntar por qué ha decidido venir aquí—quiso saber, curioso, el otro suspirando conforme esbozaba una desinteresada sonrisa.

—Buscando inspiración, tal y como tú—respondió, su mirada celeste vagando por su alrededor, teniendo la idea perfecta en mente—. Pero creo que ya la he encontrado—dicho esto, sus zafiros se entornaron hacia el muchacho japonés, meditando lo simple y hermoso que lucía allí, sus mejillas sonrosándose por su comentario.

— ¿Usted es—?

—Escritor—se apresuró, antes de que pudiese terminar su pregunta—. Soy escritor.

— ¿Escritor? —se impresionó, no creyendo que alguien tan joven pudiese serlo. Quizá el estereotipo de un hombre maduro y sabio sobre una máquina de escribir se había hecho presente, o tal vez el hombre enfrentado a él era tan extrovertido que era inverosímil concebirlo sobre un teclado y delante de una profunda novela—. Lo siento, es que usted no parece alguien que se dedique a las letras—añadió, no queriendo parecer grosero.

—Me lo dicen a menudo—rio, afable y restándole importancia—. Pero tú tampoco pareces alguien que se dedique a la pintura—mencionó, señalando el lienzo a un lado, las pinturas rodeándolo y venerándolo, luchando por llamar la atención de su artista.

—Eso es porque no lo soy—contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros con timidez.

—Deberías serlo—sonrió una vez más, Yuri sintiendo que los ojos del extranjero luchaban por impregnarse en su retina, haciéndole un inolvidable recuerdo de su existencia—. Es un hermoso cuadro—se aproximó, detallando una vez más la pintura y la gracia haciéndose presente en su pecho ante la personalidad tímida e introvertida del japonés.

—Gracias—susurró, desviando la mirada de Viktor, no queriendo observar la melena platinada o los ojos celestes y gentiles del hombre.

— _Hey,_ ¿qué tal si te acompaño? —invitó, aproximándose hacia él, sonriendo con optimismo y afabilidad innegable.

 **[…]**

Inesperadamente, el día había transcurrido con una inusitada tranquilidad. Lejos de sentirse incómodo con la presencia de Nikiforov, se sintió ameno y seguro, disfrutando de su compañía y extraño sentido del humor. Era atento, y apasionado con su trabajo. Aun así, se resignó a decirle —por el momento— su pseudónimo. Comprendió, entonces, que también era un hombre reservado.

Francamente, esa repentina cercanía le recordaba a esa persona que se había marchado hacía ya muchos años y que, aun así, le había dejado una profunda cicatriz que no podía simplemente olvidar o maquillar. Luego de aquella tragedia no podía confiar en nadie, ni mucho menos apegarse. Tal vez ese era el verdadero motivo por el que su hermana insistía tanto en que formase un futuro y cumpliese sus sueños, y tal vez era por eso mismo que quería alejarse de las personas. De alguna forma dependía de ese dolor.

—Mi familia no estará en casa, así que debo preparar la cena—había dicho, escondido entre sus materiales de pintura mientras el extranjero llevaba el lienzo y el soporte del mismo. Por alguna desconocida razón, se encogió en su lugar y sintió su corazón acelerarse, nervioso de volver a estar solo a pesar de que estuviese acostumbrado a la soledad—. Podemos vernos luego o—

—Te ayudaré—le interrumpió, apresurándose en adelantarse un poco e inclinarse hacia él, teniendo que evadirlo con torpeza si no quería tropezar con él—. Sé cocinar bastante bien—presumió, no queriendo separarse de Yuri. Quería estar un poco más a su lado, y esa era la excusa perfecta.

No obstante y, continuando con su camino, Viktor se detuvo delante de la casa que previamente había contemplado en su llegada. Aquella gran casa se levantaba sobre la tierra fértil y bajo el cielo azul, iluminada por el sol y aspecto ambiguo pero elegante; era en ella donde había escuchado la melodía de su corazón. De tal modo, enmudeció y se dejó caer en la más profunda estupefacción al determinar que ese era el hogar de Yuri.

Se preguntó, entonces, si ese muchacho de ojos tristes era la llave de su felicidad o si era su alma gemela pero, demonios, no era más que un escritor romántico fantaseando con amar de verdad.

—Eh, Viktor—le llamó el japonés, curioso de saber qué pudo haber sorprendido tanto al extranjero de su austera casa—. ¿Vas a pasar o te quedarás allí? —preguntó en forma de broma, el hombre reaccionando y esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, aceptando la invitación a pasar y dejar los materiales de arte a un lado de la entrada.

Le recibió una amplia sala de estar, su atención siendo atrapada por el pulcro piano que en una esquina se exponía junto a una ventana que, advirtió, conectaba con el jardín en el que girasoles crecían y relucían como la sonrisa tímida del muchachito al recibirlo. Aún sin poder esbozar palabra alguna, se acercó al piano y corroboró el minucioso cuidado que le tenía el más joven, no pudiendo evitar presionar con uno de sus largos y finos dedos una tecla, el sonido que marcó rebotando por las paredes del espacio.

— ¿Tocas el piano? —preguntó Yuri, cruzado de brazos pero abrazándose a sí mismo, temeroso de su propia pregunta.

— ¿Te gustaría que tocáramos una pieza? —ignoró, reafirmando con su pregunta su conocimiento acerca del instrumento. Seguidamente, se giró sobre sus talones y encaró al ojicafé, sonriéndole con confianza y afabilidad innegable, una vez más.

—Podríamos intentarlo—le sonrió de vuelta, pareciendo que el erudito era capaz de convencerlo con tiernos ojos celestes e infantil sonrisa efusiva.

De esta forma, ambos tomaron asiento sobre el banco acolchado y mullido que acompañaba el gran instrumento color cuervo, sus manos cayendo con suavidad sobre el teclado. El primero en marcar un ritmo fue Yuri, quien comenzó presionando con elegancia y delicadeza las teclas inmaculadas, siendo acompañado casi de inmediato por Viktor, quien marcó las delgadas y negras.

El ritmo era marcado por un sonido constante, como un intento que no alcanza una meta y que es irrumpido constantemente por un sonido grave. El instrumento comenzaba a delatar cómo Yuri se sentía impotente consigo mismo por fracasar y ser infiel a sí mismo, representaba su decepción y su constante esfuerzo por emerger de las profundidades, pero siempre ahogándose en el intento. Era como si estuviera anclado a la profundidad del mar y no pudiese salir a la superficie.

Viktor, por su parte, quiso discutir. Con un suave toque en las teclas agudas, insistía en que lo intentase pero, rápidamente, el menor le respondía con un toque grave. Intento y fracaso, pero al parecer no era consciente de que el humano aprende del error. Aun así, mantuvo constante la consonancia inicial, pareciendo ser la meta del Katsuki que, aparentemente, era inalcanzable ante sus ojos chocolates.

Nuevamente, la discusión se hizo presente y el ritmo inicial comenzó a debatir con el grave que marcaban los dedos de Yuri. Era un mensaje, una lucha en el personaje digno de una historia que se ubicaba a su lado. Y entonces, un par de dedos agiles marcaron la inesperada llegada de una persona; aludida esforzándose por comprender y apoyarle en sus sueños. De tal forma, la melodía cambió de un pesimismo casi irrevocable a la esperanza y a la lucha interminable por cumplir sus sueños junto a una persona importante.

Viktor sonrió, disfrutando de tocar el piano junto al joven japonés. Ambos riendo, marcaron una composición fuerte y embriagadora, un bálsamo de sentimientos encontrados. Se miraron entre sí, sus dedos rápidos y ágiles moviéndose entre teclas blancas y negras, la melodía alcanzando su cumbre conforme sus miradas se perdían entre sí, una sonrisa esculpida en sus jóvenes rostros.

Seguidamente, la sinfonía de corazones y teclas cambió a uno casi silencioso y sublime, la excelsa caricia sobre las teclas del extremo representando un sentimiento encontrado e inexperimentado por ambos. En ese instante, Viktor y Yuri volvieron su atención al instrumento, siguiendo con distinción la suave armonía hasta que parecieron aprender de su inocencia y volvieron al ritmo inicial, esta vez lejos de parecer pesimista, tan solo pareciendo un nuevo comienzo junto a la persona amada.

De esta misma forma, continuaron con la improvisada composición, ambos hombres regodeándose de su coordinación y la música que habían compuesto, sus dedos moviéndose de aquí allá con rapidez inusitada y alegres espíritus sacudiéndose hasta terminar con la armonía de un final sublime pero, definitivamente, colmado de pasión y amor.

A continuación, el apresurado bajar de una tercera persona les sonsacó de la burbuja impenetrable que habían construido. Sorprendidos de verse acompañados e, instintivamente, Yuri supo que se trataba de su hermana. En vista de esto, se separó del escritor y se colocó en pie en un acto inconsciente y tan rápido que Viktor apenas y pudo procesar la distancia que nuevamente se instalaba entre el más joven y él.

—Yuri—saludó ella, un poco sorprendida al reparar en su presencia y acompañamiento—. ¿Quién es… él? —preguntó, no queriendo parecer grosera pero sin poder despegar sus ojos en el atractivo del ojiazul que le observaba sobre el hombro con curiosidad, girándose sobre el asiento para enfrentarla con genuino interés.

—Es un amigo—le respondió su hermano, desviando sus ojos hacia él nuevamente, sus mejillas ardiendo ante la declaración. Ella, un poco impresionada, asintió y se excusó rápidamente para abandonar su hogar, alegando que debía hacer una entrega. Claramente, su hermano no se opuso y, una vez solo con el erudito, suspiró exhaustivamente, recordando que había mantenido la respiración.

— ¿Es tu hermana? —preguntó el Nikiforov, el otro cayendo en cuenta en el hecho de que, al fin y al cabo, el ojiazul era extranjero y sus conocimientos sobre el japonés no iban más allá de lo básico.

—Sí—afirmó—. Es un poco sobreprotectora. La quiero, pero a veces es un poco… ya sabes—

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —soltó, interrumpiendo el nerviosismo del menor para dar comienzo al suyo, la pregunta escapando de sus labios cuan traidora que había sido encarcelada desde el comienzo de su día pero, finalmente, había logrado escapar.

* * *

 **Justshuls:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Muchísimas gracias 3 Me alegra un montón que te guste la historia y la narración, realmente me pone muy feliz :D Aunque, por alguna razón, tu seudónimo se me hace extraordinariamente familiar. _Bah,_ quizá son ideas mías, ¿no? XDDD

Nos leeremos entonces, ¡cuídate mucho! 3

 **Pelu-chan16:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

No te preocupes, no eres la única D: Yo también amo la idea de Viktor siendo escritor \\(*o*)/ JAJAJAJA No te culpo, yo espero no ser la única que casi se desmaya cuando afirmaron que Viktor era un hombre con una increíble biblioteca en su departamento y que, además, cuando hablaba con Yuri —claramente en el idioma inglés—, lo hacía con un acento británico.

¡Déjenme morir aquí mismo! XDDD

 _Ugh,_ ¡muchísimas gracias! 3 Me alegra muchísimo que te guste a nuestro Yuri siendo un artista y pianista, creo que le hace ver más melancólico de lo que ya de por sí es XDDD _Agh,_ lo amo 3

¡Lo sé! Me sentí muy nerviosa por ello, pero me siento bastante aliviada de saber que la idea funcionó. Quiero decir, _Gokayama_ es una localidad preciosa y bastante austera/rural; un tanto campesina diría yo, mientras que _Hasetsu_ es más urbana. En fin, me pone muy feliz saber que ha sido una buena elección :D

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3


	3. CAPITULO III No te conozco

**CAPITULO III.** _No te conozco_

El silencio se situó en el gran salón, el oxígeno volviéndose denso y difícil de respirar. Para ambos hombres era una ardua tarea poder respirar, la ansiedad invadiendo sus cuerpos en distintas medidas. Yuri, quien era inexperto en el ámbito amoroso, había enmudecido simultáneamente Viktor no podía hacer más que gritar con la mirada una respuesta, púes la causa de su inquietud era el jovencito japonés.

Nikiforov estuvo convencido de que salir con el ojicafé era un capricho, alguien de que lamentablemente se aburriría y, aunque se escuchase cruel e indolente, no podía dejar Gokayama sin darse la tarea de conocer e intentar amar… como siempre solía hacerlo con sus demás parejas. Sin embargo, no podía eludir la idea de que probablemente Yuri era distinto al resto. No sabía cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero sentía en su pecho que él era especial.

Quizá un alma solitaria y sedienta de amor pueda comprender a otra exactamente igual y, así, verter los sentimientos que en ellos desbordaba y encontrar la felicidad.

—Viktor—comenzó, vacilando—… aprecio mucho tu proposición, pero no puedo aceptarla—determinó, titubeando unísono el ojiazul sentía su mundo desmoronarse—. Ni siquiera nos conocemos. No sabes nada de mí ni yo nada de ti, tan solo eres un turista que pronto se irá. No me tomes como una distracción pasajera—alegó, sus ojos luciendo melancólicos tras los cristales de sus lentes.

—Tienes razón—corroboró, la repentina tristeza sacudiendo su mera existencia, su raciocinio repitiéndole una y otra vez cuánta razón tenía—. Por eso, te pido un lapso. Tan solo dame una semana y descubriré cinco cosas de ti; si las atino por completo, saldrás conmigo—aseguró, muy determinado en su propósito. Aquel viaje se había transformado en un intento de conquista.

Nuevamente, el japonés había quedado sin palabras ante la determinación del otro, obstinado y renuente a la idea de dejarle ir. Entonces, su pecho dolió al recordar sus errores del pasado.

—Viktor—

—Mira, yo te diré cinco cosas de mí—se precipitó en intervenir, asustado y nervioso, pero forzando una sonrisa que estaba acostumbrado a componer—. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía cinco años, pasé tres años en un orfanato hasta que mis padres adoptivos me acogieron. Soy inexplicablemente caprichoso y egoísta. Me aburro con facilidad. Soy tan enamoradizo como la palabra misma y actualmente soy gay por ti—explicó, farfullando, una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida surcando el rostro del menor ante tal acción.

—No puedes ser gay así de repente—replicó, no queriendo fijar su atención en el resto de su confesión. Naturalmente, no quería pensar que él sería un capricho que sería botado cuan basura una vez que aburriera al extranjero y, ciertamente, tampoco quería pensar en algo tan triste como su pasado, recordándole inevitablemente el suyo.

—Puedo y lo soy en este instante—revindicó, su sonrisa pareciendo más sincera esta vez—. Solo dame una oportunidad—suplicó, deslizándose sobre el material de su asiento hasta quedar en pie, acercándose al otro, quien le siguió con brillantes ojos chocolate.

—Hoy es martes. Tienes hasta el viernes para descubrir cinco cosas sobre mí—accedió, convencido de que el hombre tenía la habilidad de persuadirlo.

—Bien—asintió, seguro de sí mismo, y la esperanza siendo forjada en las manos que sostuvieron los hombros del muchachito con cuidado y optimismo—. Solo me faltan dos, entonces.

— ¿Dos? —emuló, perplejo.

—La primera es que tu canción preferida es _«_ _Stay_ _Close_ _To Me»_ porque, al igual que yo, sientes que te representa. La segunda es que sientes que por mucho que lo intentes, no alcanzarás la meta. Tienes miedo al fracaso, pero francamente has nacido para triunfar—comenzó, degustando la sensación en su pecho al recibir la mirada cada vez más y más atónita del más bajo—. La tercera es que, tu método de escape, es la pintura.

— ¿Cómo supiste que—? ¿Acaso conoces la canción? —inquirió, estupefacto. Evidentemente, no podía creer que en tan exageradamente corto tiempo, Viktor haya podido leerle como a un libro, su proposición teniendo la trampilla de que el hombre conocía más de él de lo que creía que pudiese llegar a expresar. Pero, al fin y al cabo, un escritor se caracteriza por ser observador.

—Es mi canción favorita—respondió, en un largo y exhaustivo suspiro, como si en él manifestase cuánto sentimiento le llenaba al escuchar tal sinfonía. Era como si pudiese escucharla en esa sencilla e incorpórea exhalación—. Te diré algo, Yuri: los humanos aprendemos de nuestros errores y fracasos. Siempre debemos arriesgarnos, y opino que si quieres cumplir tus sueños, no dejes que nada te detenga y lucha a por ello—murmuró y, seguidamente, se dirigió a la puerta.

Viktor Nikiforov se esfumaba dejándole con un enjambre de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Un extravagante desconocido robando su corazón.

 **[…]**

Toshiya y Hiroko Katsuki, exhaustos, habían sido los primeros en abandonar la mesa, deseándoles las buenas noches a sus dos hijos. Mari, quien estuvo esperando el momento durante toda la cena, se acercó a su hermano y adquirió un tono de voz confidencial, asegurándose que ni el mismo caldo que reposaba en la olla en la estufa les escuchase. Tal acción, asustó y tensó a Yuri, el muchacho injuriando por lo bajo el que preparara su plato favorito.

Si había algo que debía tomarse con calma, eso era el tazón de cerdo. Así que, efectivamente, prefería sobrellevar una conversación incómoda con su hermana a terminar su plato sin siquiera degustarlo. Era, ciertamente, una interesante filosofía.

—Ese amigo tuyo—

—Mari—regañó el ojicafé, llevando un bocado de la chuleta de cerdo rebozado a su boca, la mujer guardando silencio inmediatamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos insistían en su sed de conocimiento—. Es solo un amigo. Nos conocimos hace unos días—explicó, no queriendo parecer grosero al hablarle conforme masticaba su bocado, sus ojos desviándose de momento hacia ella en la espera de su reacción.

—Es bastante atractivo, ambos lucían muy cómodos cuando—

— ¿Insinúas que soy gay? —increpó, luciendo indignado.

—Toda la familia sabe que eres gay desde _ese_ incidente—señaló, dedicándole una mirada en blanco, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese muy obvia.

Empero, para Yuri, el simple hecho de mencionar aquello significaba un dolor de cabeza e, indisputablemente, destrozaba su estado de ánimo. En ocasiones pensaba que su hermana era un poco cruel al momento de hablar, sus palabras recordándole un tiempo en el que había conocido algo cercano al amor y le había sido arrebatado por su propia culpa, por su incompetencia y su ignorancia. En su familia, todos eran conscientes de cuánto le hería tal tema y, por tanto, nunca lo mencionaban.

—No era necesario mencionarlo—dijo, perdiendo el apetito de momento. Acto seguido, dejó su plato a un lado y se deslizó sobre su asiento, colocándose en pie en un pesado movimiento. Parecía ser que había perdido sus fuerzas de forma súbita.

—Yuri, en algún momento deberás superarlo—aconsejó, no queriendo que el menor se quedara atascado en un recuerdo. Él tenía un futuro brillante esperándolo, no podía desperdiciarlo por alguien que ya no estaba a su lado.

— ¿Y si digo que no? ¿Qué harás? —cuestionó, con la rebeldía que pasaba desapercibida en comparación a su timidez. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, de la única cosa de la que podía estar seguro era que, no quería querer a nadie más. Sí, sería bonito amar a alguien; pero no podía permitirse sufrir una vez más por amor.

 **[…]**

Intrigado, dio dos toques a la puerta que correspondía al hogar de los Katsuki, preguntándose a dónde le llevaría el menor de la familia. Después de todo, este le había prometido llevarle a un lugar muy importante. De tal modo, movió con insistencia sus pies, cruzado de brazos y divagando con sus brillantes ojos azules. La piel pálida comenzaba a tostarse bajo los besos del sol de verano en Japón, tan candente como la palabra misma.

Rusia, en comparación, era un lugar frío y desolado, carente de ese calor que tanto buscaba.

Supo que Yuri era distinto al resto cuando este le recibió, una oleada de fresca brisa de primavera moviéndolo, y un agradable calor propagándose en su pecho, sus piernas temblando y su corazón desenfrenado. Jamás le había ocurrido algo como aquello, una sensación tan avasalladora que lograba desestabilizarlo y entorpecerlo. Lo había descrito en muchas de sus obras, pero jamás lo había sentido y, ahora que hablaba con la experiencia, podía afirmar que era una de las sensaciones más deliciosas que había sentido.

El lugar al que le llevó el joven japonés era amplio, recóndito y espectacular. Ese lugar digno de cuentos de hadas y grandes misterios, era el lago del pueblo que, escondido entre montañas, gozaba de una preciosa flora. El recorrido había sido ameno, a pesar de haber sido sobre el incómodo y pequeño asiento de una bicicleta en el que un canasto que se situaba al frente, sostenido del manillar, estaba atiborrado de flores que habían sido recogidas durante el camino. Esto, naturalmente, le extrañó mas no le incomodó.

Ambos arremangaron los extremos de sus pantalones por sobre sus rodillas, despojándose de sus zapatos para dejarlos a un lado y sumergir sus pies al agua templada del lago, sentados a las orillas del mismo. El olor a naturaleza oprimió sus fosas nasales, en un suspiro olvidándose del mundo real para dejarse llevar por ese lugar amplio y de firmamento claro. El silencio les coronaba, solo siendo irrumpido tal mutismo por el canto de las aves y los insectos.

— ¿Sueles venir aquí? —quiso saber, moviendo sus pies en el agua, pareciéndole refrescante.

—Sí, solo cuando quiero relajarme—afirmó, observando con seguridad el frente, llevando sus manos hacia el horizonte y comenzando a delinear lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a entrever. Pensó, entonces, que sería una buena idea impregnar aquellas runas de un paraíso en una pintura para su propio gozo.

—Es un interesante lugar, ¿por qué me lo muestras?—inquirió esta vez, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a su compañero, quien se encogió de hombros, rezumando desinterés—. No pareces el tipo de chico que suele abrirse a las personas y, tú mismo lo has dicho, somos dos desconocidos—insistió, meditando la idea de nadar en la gran extensión de agua. No lucía como si hubiese algo peligroso acechándolo, ¿cierto?

—Una persona que comparte tu canción favorita no puede llamarse desconocida del todo—sonrió con melancolía, como si evocase un lejano recuerdo—. No es algo que compartiría con cualquiera de no ser así, mis amigos y familia han comprendido esta parte de mí. Suelo disfrutar de mi soledad y del espacio que este me concede—explicó, sintiendo que se mentía a sí mismo al alegar que se sentía cómodo con la soledad.

—A veces es bueno que permitas a otros ayudarte, quizá encuentres ese espacio en el que relajarte en ellos. No está mal confiar en las personas—por otra parte, debatió.

A continuación, Viktor se hizo la idea de que Yuri temía que lo considerasen débil y, seguido de esto, consideró que era una razón sólida para que reprimiese sus emociones. ¿Por qué o causa de qué? Quería saberlo. Tenía lo que consideraba un inaudito interés por conocerlo y, esta vez, temía que sí se había enamorado de alguien.

—No soy bueno haciendo amigos. En realidad, no soy bueno en nada—quería reír con amargura, sintiéndose tan patético como la palabra misma. No era más que un pesimista asustado de la vida.

—Eres bueno en lo que haces. Es decir, en la pintura—nuevamente, discutió, tal y como en la melodía que habían compuesto sobre el piano—. Las personas no te considerarán débil por expresarte, sino que te consideran como el humano que eres.

Tal y como sus contundentes palabras, el corazón del Katsuki se descolgó de su cordura y comenzó a latir con la locura que caracterizaba al amor. Definitivamente, Viktor estaba robando su corazón sin consultárselo.

 **[…]**

El atardecer de agridulces tonalidades pintó las nubes esponjosas en el cielo, los dos hombres que disfrutaban de nadar en el lago aventurándose a regresar a tierra firme y volver al pueblo, un día más escapándose de sus manos y la austera sensación de cotidianidad enseñando al escritor extranjero lo que era verdaderamente vivir. No necesitaba grandes lujos para ser feliz, una vez más lo corroboraba.

Evidentemente, el secreto para ser feliz es disfrutar de la sencillez de las cosas.

En el canasto seguían reposando los ramilletes de flores, un mal presentimiento inquietando a Viktor. No había necesidad alguna de preocuparse, púes Yuri pudo haberlas recogido porque eran muy bonitas o porque se las daría a alguien pero, de alguna manera, había algo que le angustiaba. Al fin y al cabo, el ojicafé no veía con ojos tiernos a las flores, sino con la amargura de una pérdida de la que desconocía su razón.

Aun así, ignoró este pequeño detalle y acompañó hasta su casa a Yuri, recibiendo las miradas extrañadas de algunas personas que volvían a sus casas durante el crepúsculo. Aparentemente, era extraño asumir la idea de que el menor estuviese acompañado; o tal vez estaban muy impresionados de un extranjero como él en el pueblo. De cualquier forma, no importaba.

Cuando se hubieron detenido en el pórtico del hogar Katsuki, apearon del pequeño vehículo y se sonrieron con complicidad. Sus miradas se mezclaron, el cielo con el café y un solo corazón desenfrenado. Sus ropas húmedas y las pieles sonrosadas, el verano luciendo como ninguno más: brillante y pasional. No obstante, las flores de la discordia seguían en el canasto.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —le preguntó Viktor, ensimismado en su bello rostro arrebolado entre las sombras de la noche que se derretía sobre ellos.

—Si vas a besarme, no lo preguntes—se rio—… solo hazlo—concluyó, murmurando.


	4. CAPITULO IV Enamorado de ti

**CAPITULO IV.** _Enamorado de ti_

Era su penúltimo día, su penúltima oportunidad de conocer a Yuri. Era jueves, el cielo lucía nublado y la pesadez inusitada le impedía moverse de su cama. No obstante, la fuerza de su corazón era mucho más fuerte que tal penuria y, fomentado por la idea de volver a ver al ojicafé, decidió que sería un buen día para ir a su casa y tocar el piano para él.

Era la primera vez que se enamoraba.

Empero, a pesar de las buenas intenciones que tenía al demostrar su amor, la dueña del hotel le detuvo en la entrada. No podía decir con exactitud si ella le estaba esperando o si simplemente fue una coincidencia, pero agradeció su intervención.

—No es una buena idea—le dijo, sus ojos vagando a través del cristal de la puerta que concedía la entrada. Seguidamente, el imponente grito del cielo se escuchó cuan explosión a la lejanía. Definitivamente, ese día iba a llover en aquel alegre pueblo y en su corazón, probablemente.

— ¿Disculpa? —consultó, desorientado y enarcando una de sus finas cejas, interesado en las palabras de la mujer.

—He dicho que no es una buena idea que le vayas a ver hoy. A Yuri—explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Un día como hoy, hace algunos años, murió su mejor amigo—desveló, los ojos azules luciendo impresionados y el corazón oprimiéndosele enseguida, un enigma siendo resuelto. Ahora lo comprendía. Comprendía porqué Yuri se reprimía de amar y ser amado muy a pesar de querer serlo.

—De cualquier forma, debo verlo—afirmó—. En ocasiones, queremos ser acompañados en nuestros lamentos—alegó, muy seguro de afrontar lo que fuera por el japonés, ese que había cautivado su corazón con un alma frágil y semejante a la suya.

—Tú eres un extraño para él. A nosotros, quienes somos como su familia, nunca nos ha permitido acompañarlo—replicó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, considerando al atractivo extranjero como una persona arrogante y que, ciertamente, no le quedaba el papel de despechado o ermitaño.

—Exactamente—se rio, sin sentir realmente la gracia llenar su cuerpo—. A veces es más fácil desahogarnos con un desconocido, púes él está seguro de que no lo voy a juzgar. Después de todo, me parezco tanto a él como él a mí—aclaró, suavemente.

—Haz lo que quieras—se rindió, el hombre cruzando la puerta de cristal, dando por concluida la discusión—. Cuida de la lluvia—aconsejó, sin embargo.

— ¿Por qué cuidarme de algo que amo?—cuestionó, en un genuino murmullo—. Un hombre que conoce la tristeza, comprende el lamento del cielo y le quiere tanto como si fuera suyo.

Era jueves, amenazaba con llover y… las flores ya no debían estar en su canasto.

 **[…]**

En Rusia las noches eran frías, solitarias y tristes; allí, en Japón, eran suaves y cálidas. Esto era algo que Viktor tenía muy en claro, pero jamás imaginó que tal calidez se convertiría en fuego y pasión por un casto beso sobre los belfos de un príncipe muerto en vida. No era un hombre que pudiera emocionarse por tal acción, púes en muchas ocasiones había dado un inocente beso y, aun así, con Yuri Katsuki era como si lo diera por primera vez.

La noche anterior, había sucedido. Nunca solicitó permiso para demostrar sus sentimientos en un suave roce de labios, ni tampoco se había visto tan envuelto en sus sentimientos como ese ínfimo y maravilloso momento. Evidentemente, había caído en las redes del amor por un chico que se encerraba en sí mismo y que recogía flores cada año para una persona que había muerto y, naturalmente, había dejado una profunda herida en su espalda.

En vista de esto, corroboró la idea de que se había enamorado. Esta vez era cierto. Se había enamorado y cuan quinceañera efusiva, llamaría a su mejor amigo y le relataría tales hechos. Él debía saberlo, incluso Lilia debía saberlo y, cabía destacar, su madre era una mujer muy estricta que, sin vacilar, opinaba y reñía. Tanto él como Yuri Plisetsky eran testigos de ello y, por tal, la respetaban como una madre y como una mujer.

—Chris—saludó, saboreando nuevamente las palabras en inglés derretirse en su boca. Podía parecer insólito, pero extrañaba un poco hablar en ruso—. Tengo noticias.

— _¿Por qué me llamarías si no?_ —respondió, adivinando una sonrisa en su rostro. Se escuchaba distante, su grave voz atisbándose distorsionada por la electroestática de la línea telefónica.

—Me he enamorado—soltó, casi sin pensárselo. Sugirió, entonces, la sorpresa de su amigo. No lo culparía ya que, al fin y al cabo, la idea de que Viktor Nikiforov se enamorase de verdad era remota e inaudita.

— _Quisiera reírme, pero parece que vas enserio_ —menciona, tras eternos segundos de mutismo en los que el ojiazul vagaba en su habitación, muy nervioso de su propio sentir—. _Y, por lo visto, has olvidado tu propia promesa de no enamorarte de nuevo_ —se burló, Viktor frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante el comentario. Sabía que Chris era bromista, pero de alguna forma la mención le asentó mal.

—Olvido lo que no me importa—indicó, cortante—. Podría volver a Rusia y pretender que nada de esto ha pasado, pero estoy más que seguro que a él no podría olvidarlo.

— _Entonces es un chico_ —adivinó.

—Sí, es un chico. ¿Y qué? Es el chico más maravilloso que alguna vez conocí—se encogió de hombros, en un suspiro resignado.

— _La conversación no está yendo a ninguna parte. ¿Para qué me has llamado? ¿Solo para decirme lo enamorado que estás de un chico que en una semana podrías olvidar? Sí, te escuchas como alguien que va enserio, pero nada me asegura que lo olvides una vez que regreses a casa_ —

— ¡Eso! ¡Lo has dicho!—interrumpió, demasiado alegre para el gusto de ambos, pero las palabras del rubio tocando su corazón y pensamiento—. Mi casa está en Rusia, pero mi hogar es junto a él. Por primera vez he encontrado un lugar que puedo llamar hogar, y no es porque Gokayama sea un lugar ameno, sino porque es su hogar y… él es mí hogar—explicó, ahora desentendido con la razón inicial para comunicarse con su amigo.

¿Estaba tan loco como para llamarle a tales horas de la noche y decirle nada más que se había enamorado?

 **[…]**

Evocando los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se apresuró en pedir indicaciones al lugar en el que solían dar su entierro a los difuntos del pueblo. Ahora, conociendo los misterios que deparaban la mentalidad del jovencito japonés y poniéndose en su lugar, podía sentir el dolor del muchacho como suyo. Evidentemente, le dolía más que pensar en la muerte de su mascota Makkachin o la muerte de sus padres biológicos y, de tal modo, confirmaba una vez más sus sentimientos.

De esta forma, se encontró una vez más entre maleza oliva y el canto de cigarras apagarse conforme las frías gotas de una llovizna comenzaban a danzar sobre el césped. Importándole menos el clima, se precipitó en buscar a Yuri. No sabía exactamente dónde estaría o siquiera si la lápida de tal desconocido estaría entre las comunes, púes quizá el ojicafé prefirió que le dieran un entierro distinto, alejado del dolor de otros porque, tal vez, era así.

Yuri Katsuki era muy duro consigo mismo, pretendiendo vivir sus dolencias en soledad, apartado por el miedo de verse como un debilucho. Viktor, sin embargo, quería cambiar eso. Sí, amaba a Yuri tal y como era, pero tal represión lo estaba hiriendo y, naturalmente, él no quería eso.

Finalmente, encontró a su dios de la música delante de una alta y delgada lápida. No comprendía los _Kanji,_ pero entendía el lamento que los ojos de su amado reflejaban al mirar aquel nombre desconocido para él. Entonces, entendió que este no era solo el mejor amigo de Yuri, sino la persona que en un pasado amó y por la que temía volver amar.

—Yuri…—murmuró, queriendo llamar su atención unísono contemplaba cómo el muchacho dejaba las flores del canasto de su bicicleta delante de la lápida, indiferente de la lluvia que comenzaba a descender con una fuerza descomunal.

—Estábamos ebrios—comenzó a relatar, al reparar en la presencia del extranjero a un lado—. Él conducía mientras yo iba de copiloto y un par de amigos conversaban en la parte trasera del auto. Fue mi culpa, Viktor. Lo fue—intentó explicar, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro y un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar, algo dentro de él reprochándole mostrarse débil ante el otro.

—No tienes por qué decirme si no quieres—concilió, desconociendo cómo enfrentar aquella situación. Por obvias razones no era bueno en algo que involucrara sentimientos, pero por él haría lo posible para ser de ayuda.

—Quiero hacerlo—bisbiseó—. Necesito hacerlo.

—Entonces te escucho—acortó la distancia, temiendo demostrar una muestra de afecto al otro y ser rechazado porque, entonces, se volvería un caos para él el intentar sopesar la idea de consolar al menor sin ser herido en el intento. Podía escucharse exagerado, pero con Yuri podías herirte al intentar ayudarlo. Quizá eso lo hacía tan fascinante y a él, tan masoquista.

—Nos volcamos. Ignoramos la luz del semáforo y un camión nos impactó—se rio con amargura, susurrando por lo bajo cuán _cliché_ fue aquella situación y, aun así, dolorosa—. En cuestión, él murió instantáneamente al ser el lugar del que provino el impacto y, en cuanto al resto, también murieron. Yo… fui el único superviviente—finalizó, su voz pendiendo de un añejo hilo.

Él temblaba, y Viktor no sabía cómo acercarse. ¿Debía arriesgarse? ¿Debía envolverlo en un abrazo? ¿Lo alejaría o lo mantendría con él?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui el único que sobrevivió?—murmuró, su tierno barítono de voz rompiéndose, sollozos intermitentes interrumpiéndole—. Yo también debí morir. ¿Qué me hizo diferente?

—No puedes culparte por algo que se fue de tus manos. La vida es así, indiferente a nuestros sentimientos y más aun así es la que nos une a todos por tales imprudencias—habló por fin, reuniendo vestigios de valor para abrazar al menor, su baja estatura permitiéndole tener la sensación de protección al abrazarle, envolviéndolo en aroma dulce y sabio—. No es tu culpa. No lo es.

— ¡Lo es, Viktor! ¡Lo es!—insistió, aferrándose a la ancha espalda del aludido, sus lágrimas humedeciendo la camiseta del mismo, formando pequeñas manchas grises—. Yo—

—Entonces es mi culpa que mis padres hayan muerto—increpó, con fuerza y autoridad, intimidando al japonés—. Si ha sido culpa tuya es porque entonces ha sido también mi culpa que papá y mamá discutiesen sobre su divorcio en el auto. Hubiese sido mi culpa que, en ello, mamá le reprochase a papá que no era un buen esposo y él, furioso, haya esquivado una señal y hubiese estrellado el vehículo contra un poste.

—Viktor, yo no tenía la intención de—

—Asimismo, es mi culpa haber quedado huérfano y haber conocido a Yakov y Lilia. Haber sido feliz aun luego de aquella trágica muerte y también de haberme enamorado de ti en este instante—nuevamente cortó sus palabras, cuyas eran vacilantes e inseguras, temiendo que se haya molestado.

Yuri enterró su rostro en el pecho del Nikiforov, comprendiendo el mensaje del hombre. Había sucedido porque sí, porque las circunstancias lo dictaron así y, lamentablemente, había sido el único superviviente con una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Tenía la opción de reprocharse un pasado que hubiera sido sepultado conjunto a su amigo, o podía vivir su vida con las mismas ganas con las que lo hubiera hecho él.

— ¿Tú…?—Viktor vaciló, y Yuri sintió su pecho dar un vuelco inquieto. Estaba nervioso, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? —. Estabas enamorado de él, ¿cierto? —consultó, y abrió sus ojos sorprendido unánime se sentía llorar con más fuerza, asintiendo con fuerza.

Joder, lo amó con tanta fuerza que dolió incluso más que abrir sus ojos en medio de un hospital. Lo amó tanto que pensó que no volvería amar a nadie más y temió de ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo. Empero, Viktor cambió eso. Ahora amaba a Viktor Nikiforov, ese extraño hombre que era escritor, que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por conocerlo y salir con él. Amaba a Viktor y su imprudencia al entrar en su vida.

* * *

 **Vann GP:**

¡Hola, cariño!

Bueno, tus plegarias han sido escuchadas :D

 **Pelu-chan:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Oh,_ lo sé. tuvo sus deficiencias hace poco, a mí también me dejó de enviar notificaciones :c JAJAJAJA —inserte momo de _"Oh, premio doble"_ —.

¡ _Yay_! ¡Lo sé! Es un poco emocionante, aunque esa ha sido una forma muy peculiar de confesarse por parte de Viktor. Cuando me enamore de un chico o una chica le diré: _"actualmente soy heterosexual por ti"/ "actualmente soy lesbiana por ti"._ Bueno, no se escucha tan descabellada la idea XD Aunque, claro, ninguna de ambas es mi orientación.

Oh, cariño, bienvenida al club. Yo también soy de corazón débil, siempre lo soy cuando se trata de una de mis otepé o ships 3

JAJAJAJAJA No pido nada de ustedes, pero igual logran decepcionarme sin sus reacciones —le yo quejándome con los administradores de FF— :v Alv.

Sí, hubo beso (¬u¬)r Eres libre de gritar y fangirlear junto a mí por ello c:

No eres la única, cariño. Siento que les amo cada vez más y más 3 _#aiuda_.

Es un placer, cariño. ¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! Saludos desde... ¿mi casita? D:


	5. CAPITULO V Cinco cosas sobre ti

**CAPITULO V.** _Cinco cosas sobre ti_

Chris, en cierto aspecto, tenía un poco de razón. Estaba seguro de amar a Yuri, pero también podía estar equivocado de estarlo. Después de todo, quizá sí era muy rápido la forma en la que buscaba que su relación con el muchacho se desarrollara. Pero lo sentía, sentía que Yuri era distinto. Él había atrapado su atención por completo, pero quizá estaba ahogándolo a él con sus sentimientos.

Quizá deberían tomar un tiempo. Quizá debería volver a Rusia y confirmar que todo era real, dejar que Yuri le buscase y… mierda, estaba siendo ridículo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, quiero reservar dos boletos de ida a Rusia—solicitó, caminando de un lugar a otro al interior de su espaciosa habitación, la oscuridad de la noche envolviéndolo con lúgubres dedos, la luna oculta entre nebulosas medianoche—. Apreciaría si la segunda reserva tiene lugar a principios del próximo mes—añadió, convencido de que su idea era la mejor opción.

Ahora que había conocido el amor, se preguntaba qué sería de su futuro. ¿Cómo volvería a Rusia? ¿Qué sensación le dejaría volver a su departamento? ¿Volvería a escribir sobre rotas historias de amor o perdería su esencia como escritor de romance? ¿Qué sería de él luego de Yuri? ¿Podría amarlo o tendría que olvidarse de él? ¿Yuri lo buscaría o ambos se quedarían con bellos recuerdos?

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué pensar tanto? ¿Qué propósito había en ello? Después de todo, no somos adivinos para encontrar respuestas de algo que desconocemos, tal y como resulta ser el destino. No obstante, es muy fácil perderse en nuestros propios pensamientos y vagar por infinidades de ramificaciones. Solemos preguntarnos _«qué sucederá»_ o _«qué sucedería si»_ porque somos impacientes y, entonces, por esta acción comienzan cientos de ideas por una misma circunstancia.

Ciertamente, es maravilloso poder ser una fuente inagotable de curiosidad e imaginación. Sin embargo, ¿los corazones serían igual de eternos?

Tambaleándose sobre su fino hilo de pensamientos, finalizó la llamada tras organizar su vuelo. De esta forma, suspiró con resignación al sopesar la idea de que al día siguiente se marcharía. Más aun así, esto no evitaría que visitase una última vez a Yuri y se despidiese propiamente, cumpliendo su trato a comienzos de la semana.

Ahora que lo meditaba con calma, sí había sido un poco apresurado el desarrollo de su relación. ¿Que si se arrepentía? No, simplemente pensaba que fue rápido todo aquel asunto de enamorarse e intentar conquistar un corazón tan pesimista como el del Katsuki. A continuación, soltó una ávida carcajada ante la retrospectiva, pareciéndole inútil pensar mucho en ello cuando su corazón se descolocaba al percibir su perfume siquiera.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado, pero temía dejar de estarlo cuando regresase a Rusia. No quería que Yuri fuera como los demás, y tampoco quería asfixiarlo con sus intensos sentimientos.

 **[…]**

Sus pálidos nudillos tocaron tres veces la puerta con gentiles movimientos. Vestía sobre su conjunto casual de ropa una larga gabardina negra, una bufanda blanca rodeando lánguidamente su inmaculado cuello. Naturalmente no era una vestimenta adecuada para enfrentar un verano japonés, pero era precisamente la indicada para sobrevivir al frío ambiente de Rusia.

Quien le recibió en la entrada de un alto hogar fue Toshiya Katsuki, quien le miró con ligera sorpresa tras los cristales de sus lentes; púes, aparentemente, los Katsuki eran propensos a padecer ciertas dificultades con su sentido de la visión. Acto seguido, sacudió suavemente su rostro, apartando y ahuyentado aludidos pensamientos, centrando su atención en el hombre enfrentado a él.

—Estoy buscando a Yuri—dijo, sintiendo su cabeza doler al buscar conjugaciones y pronombres personales en japonés. Se había malacostumbrado en hablar inglés con el muchacho de orbes castañas.

— _Oh_ —comprendió, esbozando una amable sonrisa—. Está en su habitación. Tan solo sube las escaleras y a tu derecha lo encontrarás. Toca la puerta, odia que lo interrumpan cuando está pintando—indicó, muy cuidadosamente, y aunque le costó un poco discernir su consejo, asintió y se deslizó hacia el interior de la casa.

—Muchas gracias—murmuró, observando de reojo el piano que parecía seducirlo con alineados dientes blancos.

Cuando se encontró delante de una segunda puerta, esa que correspondía a la habitación de su amado, tragó saliva con fuerza inusitada e inspiró profundamente una bocanada con sabor a valor. De esta forma, giró la manilla cuando se le fue indicado, empujando la puerta hasta descubrir la figura de Yuri Katsuki sentado sobre su cama, realmente concentrado en su trabajo. Aquella, sin duda, era la pasión de un artista que debía conocer el mundo.

— ¡Viktor! —saludó, una amplia sonrisa surcando su rostro, iluminándolo de bellos colores. Una vez más, su pecho se sacudió.

—Yuri—sonrió de vuelta, no sintiendo la felicidad de su sonrisa al pensar que, en unas horas, estaría de regreso a Rusia.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se alertó, reparando en su estado de ánimo, ese que siempre era alegre y optimista, ahora siendo triste y deprimido.

—Regreso a Rusia—anunció, instantáneamente el semblante del otro descomponiéndose en uno desconcertado, incluso dolido. Joder, era muy difícil dar una despedida indefinida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con el trato? ¿Acaso todo lo que vivimos estos días fueron en vano? —cuestionó en un farfullo, dejando sus materiales de pintura a un lado y colocándose en pie con agilidad, sus ojos cristalizándose para su propia mala suerte. En ese instante, no podía hacer más que suplicar a sus dioses para no llorar nuevamente delante del extranjero.

—Sigue en pie—afirmó, no pudiendo despegar sus ojos azules de la mirada castaña. Lilia había hecho un buen trabajo en instruirle las normas del buen oyente y del buen hablante—. Pero tengo un nuevo trato.

— ¿Nuevo trato? —emuló, desentendido y con la voz temblando.

—Eres un chico que tiene miedo de que le consideren débil, pero no eres débil. Solo eres un humano. Nadie te culparía de ser incapaz de poder amar una vez más si tu primer amor se te fue arrebatado de una forma tan cruel y trágica—dijo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa tímida y melancólica—. Esa es la cuarta cosa.

— ¿Y la quinta? —consultó, pequeñas lágrimas pesando sobre sus párpados inferiores, amenazando con deslizarse desde la comisura de sus ojos. Viktor tenía la capacidad de leerle como a uno de sus libros, púes sin duda alguna cada uno de sus descubrimientos era tan acertados que sentía que se conocían desde hacía muchos años. Quizá de esta manera sería más lógico advertir sus conocimientos sobre él.

—Te lo diré en Rusia—respondió, el otro cayendo en la más profunda sorpresa, petrificado en su lugar mientras le miraba como si fuese una extraña criatura—. Te he reservado un boleto para que viajes a Rusia en un mes. Eso te permitirá pensar en tu futuro y a mí en el mío.

Dicho esto, las maravillas de aquel verano se apagaron cuan llama que enciende una vela cuya cera ya se ha consumido casi por completo.

 **[…]**

 _San Petersburgo,_ **Rusia** ** _._**

Con un libro sobre su regazo, observaba a través de la ventana. ¿Cuándo había dejado de leer? A menudo solía hacerlo y sumergirse en el relato, no viendo más allá que letras y preciosos escenarios que se recreaban en la frivolidad de su imaginación. Ahora, sin embargo, en su cerebro no cabía más escenario e imagen que la de Yuri Katsuki; el muchacho que había conocido hace un poco más de un mes.

Para ser franco, comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Sí, había corroborado la fuerza de sus sentimientos, pero también la desesperación e impaciencia de no saber si era correspondido de la misma forma. En cuestión, sus días luego de aquella semana se tornaron grises, recordándole con brutalidad lo que vivía antes de haber conocido al muchacho. Extrañaba el color de sus pinturas.

De esta forma y, agotado de sus interminables pensamientos, se colocó en pie y se acercó al piano de color marfil que reposaba en una esquina. Tomó su tiempo en prepararse y, así, dejó caer los primeros dedos sobre el instrumento en una suave caricia. Dejó que danzaran sobre el monocromo bohemio, expresando la beldad de una versión de _«_ _Stay_ _Close_ _To Me»_ que se caracterizaba por ser un dueto y, además, haber omitido ciertas estrofas de la versión original.

Ya no se sentía desdichado en el amor, púes había conocido la belleza del mismo y también su crudeza. Aun así, se sentía preparado para tomar las manos de Yuri y fundir sus pasos y corazones para partir allí a donde les guiasen sus latidos. Ahora, sinceramente, pensaba que nació para conocer al Katsuki, y no podía hacer más que expresarlo en una ligera melodía de piano.

¡Qué feliz se sentía de poder expresar su amor!

Cuando finalizó la canción, tres toques en la puerta principal lo sobresaltaron, conllevándole a colocarse en pie e ir hacia el lugar donde provenían los golpes con tenue torpeza, inseguro y angustiado por alguna razón. ¿Qué podría haber detrás de esa puerta que le provocara tanta ansiedad?

Finalmente, cuando optó por abrir la aludida, se sorprendió inmensamente al recibir cómo le devolvía la mirada un par de preciosas joyas café, sonriéndole como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las esquinas de su corazón, entonces, se sacudieron por completo y una deslumbrante sonrisa no pudo ser reprimida. Asimismo, sus preciosos zafiros se iluminaron y cristalizaron, dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a Yuri Katsuki allí, con una maleta junto a él.

— ¿Cuál es la quinta cosa? —le preguntó, Viktor deduciendo que probablemente el muchacho hubiese practicado con anterioridad aquellas simples palabras.

—Que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti—contestó, los ojos chocolate llorando tanto como los de él. Ahora, estarían juntos. Nada los iba a detener, porque nacieron para hacer historia en sus propias vidas.

 _«Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos.»_

— ** _Julio Cortázar_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Pelu-chan16:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJAJA Te entiendo, yo también lo necesito (9TnT)9

¡Oh sí! (¬u¬) Espera, ¿por qué estaba mal? XD

JAJAJA De repente recordé esto de _Chihoko_ y la confusión con respecto a eso. Ya sabes, cuando Yuri le grita a un Viktor desnudo que no hay nadie a quien ame más que a él. Dios santo, no puedo con estos dos JAJAJA. _Mi amor por Viktor brilla más que su frente_ —lo siento, tenía que decirlo—.

JAJAJAJAJA Creo que es algo tácito que ambos se casarán y adoptarán a Yurio —aunque este no quiera— (¬u¬)r Lo siento, pero los amo 3

Te entiendo, cariño. Te entiendo completamente 3

Muchísimas gracias, eso me pone realmente feli mí me alegra un montón el que hayas podido leerlo, eh :D

¡Nos leeremos, cuídate mucho! 3

 **PD** Me gusta esa versión (¬u¬)

 **Some sad stuff:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

¿Cómo no leerlo? Cada comentario que recibo es tan valioso como el amor de Yuri a Viktor 3

Oh, muchísimas gracias. Francamente, no tengo palabras para agradecer y describir lo feliz que me hace eso, realmente me siento contenta de haber podido transmitir la historia 3 Muchas gracias, cariño.

No te preocupes, no hay apuro alguno :D

JAJAJA Lo sé, Yuri es un poco parecido a Kousei 3

JAJAJAJA No te preocupes, cariño. ¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ninna Tendo:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que te guste la historia 3 Sin embargo, no hay manera; la historia no va a tener una continuación —sea un _extra_ o no— (TnT) Lo siento mucho.

¡Nos leeremos, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Aguzz116:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

No te preocupes 3 Todos sentimos timidez y vergüenza, así que no te sobre-esfuerces, eh :D

Muchísimas gracias, cariño. Me emociona el saber sobre ello 3 Me alegra un montón que hayas podido vivir la historia, realmente me deja sin palabras el saberlo 3 3 3

Nuevamente, muchas gracias :D Creo que ellos pertenecen al mundo del arte después de todo 3 _¡Agh!_ ¡Lo sé! Ellos son perfectos, es imposible el intentar parecer calmada cuando se habla de ellos. Quiero decir, ¿enserio? ¿Qué hay con eso de que los patinadores no permiten que otros aten las cuerdas de sus patines pero Yuri sí dejó que Viktor lo hiciera por él? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me largo a llorar mientras repito los capítulos de YOI XDDD

Muchísimas gracias. No pienso dejar de escribir, así que no te preocupes, eh 3 ¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3 3 3


End file.
